drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Shevara Edosian
Name: Shevara Edosian (The Amyrlin Seat) Age: 170 Nation of Origin: Malkier Height: 5' 8" Weight: 130 lbs Appearance: Shevara is a slim woman with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. She carries herself as all Aes Sedai should: with the utmost grace and serenity. Her clothing is always well tailored, and after so long in the Tower she has long given up the styles of her native Malkier, especially as any Malkieri trained seamstresses are long gone. Her preferences run to the styles of Andor and Tear. Personality: If she hadn't chosen the Red Ajah, Shevara would have been a Gray. Her penchant for compromise to reach a satisfactory conclusion in personal disputes is well known. However, she felt that she had a higher calling, and has worked for many years in and out of the Tower to prevent another Breaking. She is hardly the most remarkable sister of her Ajah, but she is known for her ability with gentled men. Those on whom she spends her attentions survive for much longer than the average ten years. She is closemouthed about her methods, but the results have been remarked on throughout the Ajah. Her patience and passion for life are often credited as the main traits that lend her such success. And it is true that her patience can seem limitless when dealing with difficult personalities. However, in the field, it is much less so. She has a tendency to be dedicated to a fault, ignoring all other things, to the point of physical deprivation when she is on a mission. Whether it is finding a rumored male channeler, a local darkfriend circle, or merely a lost child, the hunt is what drives her. Character History''' Shevara was born to a middling merchant in Malkier, and spent her childhood learning to tend the flowers that her parents bred in their greenhouses. The Edosian family were great suppliers of seeds, and their flowers bloomed in many of the thousand gardens of Malkier. At the age of fifteen, Shevara asked to be tested by an Aes Sedai visiting the capitol, and was told that it was likely she had the ability to learn. Her parents were extremely proud, and sent her gladly to train at the White Tower . In addition to the prestige it brought them that one of their family was chosen to train in the White Tower, their custom nearly doubled on the rumor that some of their floral lines could be Power-touched. After spending four years as a novice, and six as an Accepted, Shevara was raised to the Shawl. Her years as an initiate were unremarkable other than that she already showed the same determination and desire for excellence in her coursework that she would later show in her work for the Red Ajah. Having grown up in the blightborder, Shevara knew firsthand what it took to fight the Shadow, and how real the threat was. She had lost two brothers, an uncle, and eight cousins to that struggle. Through the decades, the losses from more extended branches of the family would continue to pile one atop another. While many thought that these losses would lead her to choose Green, she instead felt that rather than standing ready to fight the Last Battle, her battle had to be now. She chose the Red Ajah upon her raising, and has never regretted that decision. As a Red, Shevara felt that she could best fight the Shadow by saving those men who were shadow-tainted by saidin. Even one man saved was a credit to the fight. And the longer they lived, the more information they could provide as to the disease and hopefully, a cure. Every man that she brought in she stayed with until his death. She listened, she learned. But in the end, it was never enough, never enough by half. They all died. And despite how she was praised and petted by her elders for having those men she worked with live so much longer, she felt disappointed and deeply saddened at each death, seeing each as yet another failure. She saw no secret to her methods, merely to listen and support. But encouragement to spend more time with gentled men was not what her sisters wanted to hear, so eventually, she just stopped trying. She went on with her work, and tried to lead by example. A few sisters tried to follow, but most felt that they had more pressing matters to deal with than spending time with men already rendered harmless. Gentled. During her time not in the Tower, Shevara alternated between hunting rumors of channeling men, and rumors of darkfriends. She knew that while the former would be the more immediate danger if not found quickly, the latter were the true enemies, and the ones that she would eventually have to face when the Last Battle did arrive. It saddened her each time she caught a man who could channel, to see the looks of shock, anger, despair, relief. Each one stabbed at her heart, and made her wish more and more that there was something else that could be done. She was in Tar Valon the day she heard that Malkier had fallen, and though she had long put aside any binding loyalty to her home country, she wept long. It was the man that she was currently working with that soothed her and dried her tears. He succumbed to his own despair the following year, and it was the loss that haunted her the most, as she felt that she did not give him her full attention, which he richly deserved. Instead, during that last year she was working on trying to locate what remained of her family, and other displaced Malkieri, trying to find them places in the Borderlands and elsewhere. Trying to help those who had lost all their homes, their livelihoods, to the Shadow. The loss of Malkier was a brutal blow, and one she vowed never to forget. There were two other Malkieri sisters in the Tower at the time, as well as a handful of initiates, and she took the time to spend with each of them, reminiscing about what had been lost. All had come from wildly divergent backgrounds, but the loss of their nation tied them together. Almost to a woman, the initiates who were Malkieri chose the Green Ajah upon their raisings. But for Shevara, there were more battles than Tarmon Gai'don to fight. In recent years, Shevara has traveled, and Traveled, to the far corners of the Westlands following rumors of the Dragon Reborn and the seeming army of channeling men that he was gathering. She also has made attempts to study these Seanchan who claimed to be descended from Artur Hawkwing, and used the One Power in battle while riding on great beasts that seemed like they could only be Shadowspawn. She was stunned upon her most recent return to find that a party had been sent to this recently located Black Tower, and crushed that she had not been able to accompany them. She waits anxiously for news of her sisters, and prays for their safe return. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios